


Droplets

by sparkyzebo



Series: After The Metro [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Three forgets to bath and doesnt like to, Xenobiology, baths, marie and three have a talk, they're very busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkyzebo/pseuds/sparkyzebo
Summary: Marie and Three have a bath together before having a talk.





	Droplets

“Three, you’re not coming to the cabin smelling like that.” Marie said as the two of them walked through downtown Inkopolis.

“Hmm? I don't smell that bad?” They paused and gave themself a sniff.

Eugh. Maybe Marie had a point.

“When's the last time you had a shower?” She asked.

“Yesterday.”

Marie hummed in contemplation. “Three what day was yesterday?”

“Uh, Thursday?”

“No. Today is Monday. We're going to my place.” She fell silent after that and Three followed her without a word.

Marie and Callie's apartment was the exact opposite of theirs. Spacious, well decorated….

Clean.

Three had other things to worry about and often found themselves not home. Cleaning ended up never being one of their top priorities.

They stood ramrod straight in the entryway arms crossed as they looked around. Marie walked past them dropping her keys in a little bowl on a stand near the doorway.

“I'll go run a bath.” She said slipping off her shoes as she made her way further into the apartment.

Sighing they followed suit before going and taking a seat on the couch. They wiggled a bit into it unable to fully get comfortable. It was too soft and they sank down every time they leaned back.

They grumbled under their breath while the sound of running water started to slow from down the hall where a pale yellow light shone down the hallway.

Three heard the call of their name and headed towards the bathroom, their light footsteps muffled even more by the soft carpet. When they rounded the corner and saw Marie testing the water with their hand they couldn’t help but smirk at how they had still gone unnoticed by the idol. Briefly the thought crossed their mind of giving her a scare but the sharp click of her tongue as they moved closer stopped that idea.

“Don’t Three. I will personally splat you myself.” She said turning from where she sat perched on the side of the spacious tub.

They huffed in response but the small smile they had lacked any ill intent. And besides, they both knew that Marie could try to make good on her threat.

But she couldn’t splat Three.

“What did you even put in this? Smells like the whole damn soap isle.” They muttered stepping onto the cold tile and pulling their shirt over their head before tossing it off to the side somewhere.

“Not sure, something Callie got,”she shot them a disapproving glare and flicked her head towards the hamper,”Hadn’t tried it until now. You seemed like the perfect squid to try it on.”

Three chuckled and grabbed their shirt and put it in the hamper along with the rest of their clothes. Their ears flicked as they heard the soft plap of her feet as she approached them from behind and the shuffling of fabric as she stripped as well.

“Gonna take a shower before we go see Gramps?” They mused taking her clothes and dropping them in the hamper as well.

“No, the bath is big enough for both of us,” she paused, turning towards the tub,”Unless you don’t want the company.”

They felt them self stiffen a bit. It’s not that they minded necessarily. In the two years they had been with the New Squidbeak Splatoon they had grown very close to the idol duo. It wasn’t romantic but they couldn’t call the relationship they had developed with the both of them entirely platonic either.

With the events of their's and Callie’s brainwashing, the whole debacle with Agent 8, and the almost end of the world things had been off kilter to say the least.

“Sure.”

They slipped into the bath first and felt their muscles unwind. Whatever the hell she put in here despite the smell was doing wonders for their body.

“Feeling relaxed?” She asked as she slipped in in front of them letting her long legs slide against their own.

The bathroom was large for this to be part of an apartment. Though the duo's apartment was large for an apartment to begin with. Despite this the tub was just small enough to where they had to touch.

Not that Three minded.

“As relaxed as an Inkling can be in water.” 

Marie gave a soft hum in acknowledgement before telling Three to hurry and get clean before the water started to burn them both.

“Damn, Marie we should’ve done stuff before we got in the tub then.” They huffed leaning against the edge of the tub for another moment before grabbing soap and actually bathing.

“Not with you smelling like a locker room after Splatfest.”

They grumbled out something that got a slight chuckle from the older squid.

When they both had finished Marie moved over to Three’s side of the tub to sit beside them.

She cupped their face brushing their long currently orange tentacle to the side of their face careful to avoid the mottled light bluish green scar that now covered their right eye.

Marie had never been one for comforting words. Never as rough around the edges as Three either. But kindness and understanding had always been Callie’s forte. But she had never been cold hearted her work for the NSS and how loved she was as performer made sure of it.

Even now she didn’t have the words for this. So she pressed a kiss to the damaged skin. Soft and barely there. More akin to a whisper.

Despite the light touch Three pulled away.  
“Callie’s talked a little bit about it. But you haven’t-”

“Not right now Marie. I’m fine.” 

They weren’t.

She sighed. They both knew it was a lie. Three hadn’t been okay for a long time.

“Let me help you relax a little.” She whispered moving her hands from their face one coming to rest on their shoulder and the other beneath the water on their waist.

Well they wouldn’t say no to that. Even if the Squid Sister title didn’t leave them enamored anymore. Marie was still stunning in her own right. She had left her off white and lime green tentacles tied up still. Three briefly wondered if they had enough time to undo it and then undo her.

But the dull ache starting to seep into their skin combined with the dimming light and changing shadows coming from through the blinds told them that time was limited.

A quickie was more than fine then.

They kissed her on the lips properly this time. She indulged them parting her lips and nipping theirs, a hitched moan escaping before pulling away.

They leaned back, warmth growing in the pit of their stomach only to be lightly pushed back. Did they fuck up already?

“If you want to get off you’re going to follow my rules.” She said tapping them on the nose.

It’d almost be condescending if it was anyone else. Three grinned. They would play her game.

“You can’t touch. Any time you do and I’ll stop.”

They must have pouted because Marie gave them another kiss to the side of their mouth.

They were a little disappointed but it made sense. They didn’t want to stand up Gramps and Callie over a quickie in the tub.

“Fine.” They agreed as they spread their arms along the rim of the tub.

Three was already unsheathed at this point. The tentacle in between their thighs slowly curling in the water.

At that Marie moved her hand from their waist to their crotch teasing them with light touches to anywhere but the core of them.

“C’mon Marie we don’t have a lot of time.” They teased, bucking their hips, just to get a reaction. They were being a shit and they knew it.

“You can do this yourself.” She said.  
They were going to quip back with another remark when it was cut off by a moan as Marie finally touched them were they needed.

It was still slow but much more than it had been.

Marie leaned into the hollow of their throat alternating between whispering filthy nothings and nips and sucks on their neck.

They inhaled sharply at a particularly sharp bite and the increase in speed between their legs.

“Marie,” they groaned. They were embarrassingly closer than they would have liked.

It had been awhile.

“Come on Three. Come for me.” That set them off and they moaned her name while the waves of pleasure washed over them.

“Was it good?”

They nodded as their breathing returned to normal. While the pleasant feeling from their orgasm was starting to fade the burning sensation from being in the water too long was starting to pick up.

"We should get out. It's starting to sting." Despite her words she hadn't made any motion to move.

"Yeah. Do you want me to… do anything?" Three finished lamely.

They weren't the kind of Inkling to not return the favor but Marie wasn't the kind of Inkling to not have already been on them putting their hands right where she wanted them.

"Maybe later. We actually should talk about some things."

Whatever calm they had was quickly replaced with apprehension.

They abruptly stood displacing where Marie had let her hands sit.

"Three it's not bad. And I wasn't buttering you up." She said rising as well and getting out of the tub after them.

"Sure. And the great Zapfish isn't yellow." They growled roughly grabbing a towel and drying off but not leaving the bathroom.

"Don't do this it's about Agent 8."

That made them pause while Marie gingerly took the towel from their grasp and began to towel herself off.

“What about them?”

"They need a place to stay. We were going to discuss it more over dinner tonight." She said before dropping the towel into the hamper.

She walked past Three grabbing their hand and lightly leading them to her bedroom.

Marie flicked on the light illuminating the large space. She went to her closet pulling out a kimono to wear for the night.

"What about Off The Hook? Why can't they stay with them?" They asked leaning down to open the bottom drawer of Marie's ridiculously large wardrobe. 

They had a few clothes still stashed here. It looks like Marie washed them too. They saw a few items that weren't their's, Marie's, or Callie's. 

They took out a shirt and a pair of shorts and started getting dressed.

Three turned to Marie after they got dressed to see her raised eyebrow.

"What?"

She shook her head avoiding the question.

"Callie, Off The Hook, and myself are pretty famous." She started.

Understatement. But they remained silent.

"We've talked it over and felt that they would adjust better with someone that isn't an idol."

"So you all think the hermit is better?" They mused.

"Obviously if you say no we'll figure something else out. But we figured you'd be the best choice out of all of us."

They sighed. Eight was alright. They had nothing against them. Still they weren't sure about letting anyone into their space.

Hell, Marie and Callie didn't even know where they lived until recently. Not that it had ever been an issue. But well they were selective in who they wanted to let in.

The weird relationship they had developed with the Squid Sisters notwithstanding.

"Just let me think about it tonight."

"You have time. But we do need an answer in the next couple of days."

They muttered out some kind of response. Whatever it was Marie thought it was good enough to not respond.

When they were finished Marie flicked off the lights and the two of them left to go meet up with Gramps and Callie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup?


End file.
